Hakumen
Summary Hakumen is one of (and said to be the leader of) the Six Heroes, and a playable character in the BlazBlue ''series, and is the alternate future self of Jin Kisaragi. Stoic and stubborn, Hakumen's chief goal is the destruction of evil, wherever it may hide or however it may manifest. Powers and Abilities 'Tier:' '''6-B', possibly higher | At least 5-C to Low 5-B, possibly 5-B Name: Hakumen Origin: Blazblue Gender: Male Age: 120+ years old Classification: Human (Formerly), Wielder of the Susano'o Unit Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of Martial Arts and Swordsmanship, All-around vision/abnormal anatomy, Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Vacuum Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can turn his body into an ink-like energy state, Can inflict soul damage, negate Ars Magus, and tear open time to view alternate timelines via the Okami nodachi, Can erase someone from existence by "destroying their time" (even if they are immortal), Nigh-Immunity to Mind, Soul, and Time Manipulation, and to Instant Death Effects, Possesses the Power of Order, which allows him to sense and dispel Phenomenon Intervention Attack Potency: Country level, possibly higher (At least as strong as Ragna with the Azure, is one of the few Terumi did not want to battle head on; even at "20%" power, is still considered a powerhouse of the verse) | At least Moon level '''to '''Small Planet level, possibly up to Planet level (One of the few beings who have successfully managed to kill The Black Beast, who required Kokonoe's Ars Magus to defeat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher, with Relativistic to SoL reactions/combat speed (Faster than Ragna with the Azure Grimoire who matched Terumi) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher, with Relativistic to FTL reactions/combat speed (Significantly faster than in base) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class K (Should be no physically weaker than Jin) | Class M+ (On-par with the massive Black Beast) Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Class NJ+ Durability: Country level, possibly higher (Ragna and the Murakumo Units have issues dealing damage to him) | At least Moon level '''to '''Small Planet level, possibly up to Planet level Stamina: Infinite (The Susanoo Unit is stated to provide Hakumen with infinite stamina.) Range: Melee range, extended melee range with his sword, varies from hundreds of meters to possibly several kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: His Nox Nyctores, the Interfectum Malus: Okami. According to Hakumen, it is specifically geared to combat evil beings, possessing properties akin to holy weaponry. Additionally, his armor, the Susano'o Unit, provides him with unlimited endurance and immense power. Intelligence: Very high; possesses both all of Jin's knowledge and an additional century of experience, and is not burdened by the mental strain of the Yukianesa Weaknesses: Hakumen is currently only able to use 20% of his power. He can be stubborn and prideful, and doesn't work well with others except under extraordinary circumstances. His Time Killer technique requires a considerable time to charge, and drains a significant chunk of his energy upon use. Key: 20% Hakumen | 100% Hakumen Notable Techniques: * Drive: God Slash: Hakumen is capable of blocking, then instantly countering attacks intercepted. Doing so instantly earns him one magatama (max. 8), which can be used to perform special moves in place of Astral Heat. * Overdrive: Demon God: Temporarily provides an increase to both his attack power and toughness, and additionally increases the rate at which he naturally generates magatama with his attacks and blocks. The lower Hakumen's remaining health upon activation, the longer it lasts. * Earthbind: A passive ability of Hakumen's. Whenever his sword, the Okami, comes into contact with a projectile, it instantly nullifies and destroys it, creating a temporary black hole-like void of vacuum energy that inflicts damage to those who come into contact with it equal to the nullified projectile's damage. Additionally, further projectiles that touch the Earthbind are nullified. * Crimson Lotus: Lunges forward and smashes the opponent with the hilt of his sword. Can lead into or out of combos, and potentially wallbounce in some instances. Costs 1 magatama. * Demonic Leg: Dashes forward while briefly acquiring invincibility. Costs 1 magatama. Can be canceled into Hades, a powerful uppercut that launches the opponent, for 1 additional magatama. * Lotus: A low sweeping kick followed by a direct thrust kick, both imbued with a black ink-like energy. Costs 2 magatama. * Firefly: Performs a swift upwards kick infused with a black ink-like energy, immediately halting all momentum and gaining brief invulnerability. Semi-unblockable. Costs 2 magatama. * Rending Steel: An extremely powerful overhead blow, followed by a arcing side slash. Costs 3 magatama. * Camellia: An extremely powerful spinning aerial slash that drives opponents into the earth. A good combo finsher. Costs 3 magatama. * Agito: Swipes directly downwards with his claw from the air, causing a translucent wave of black energy to trace his swing. Costs 1 magatama. * Distortion Drive: Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance: Charges his sword, then swings, resulting in a massive light energy wave flying from it and plowing through everything it encounters. Costs 4 magatama. * Distortion Drive: Empty Sky Form: Winter's Riposte: Readies a block: if successful, Hakumen counters with a double handed battoujutsu attack, delivering massive damage in one stroke. Costs 4 magatama. * Distortion Drive: Empty Sky Form Forbidden Art: Dream State: After tapping further into his reserve of power, Hakumen begins rapidly draining his magatama. However, while this is active, Hakumen may use all special moves that require magatama infinitely with no repercussions, including his other Distortion Drives. Costs all 8 magatama. * Astral Heat: Empty Sky Form Forbidden Art: Perish Evil: Readies a block: if successful, Hakumen becomes a ink-like silhouette and delivers a single, powerful slash with the Okami. Several more invisible slashes accompany the first, each striking the opponent one after the other as the screen is painted with more and more brush strokes until Hakumen finally sheathes the Okami, slaying the opponent. Costs all 8 magatama. * Empty Sky Form: Time Killer: Hakumen's trump card. Hakumen focuses his energy, then delivers a single blow: should it land, all of the time that the victim possesses, has possessed, or ever will possess, in this timeline and in all others, is immediately destroyed, effectively deleting a being from reality entirely. Others Notable Victories: Yhwach (Bleach) Yhwach's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and this was 100% Hakumen and Soul King absorbed Yhwach) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Leaders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hax Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Light Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5